


This One Is Mine

by skekMal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Magic, first wand, happy feelings, muggleborn on diagon alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: Cristina Fiddler experiences the magic for the first time.
Kudos: 5





	This One Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Harry Potter fanfic. I loved writing it.

Cristina was looking around with awe painted on her face. She never was on the Diagon Alley before, her parents were muggles and she didn't know anything about magic until that strange letter didn't fly through the window and fell just on her knees when she was drinking hot chocolate.

Her mother was scared, her father, total fantasy geek, elated. Overall, they allowed her to go to Hogwarts, as long, as she won't put herself in danger. They quickly learned about the wizarding war that happened when they were young, and it was maybe the only thing that was keeping their emotions on a leash.

Now, Cristina, passing small vintage shops with owls, brooms, magic books, and all that stuff taken from her wildest child dreams, wandered in her own private heaven, not believing that this happens to her.

She will be a witch! A real witch. Not Chocolate Witch, which her mother invented when she was eating too many sweets. Witches were always an elusive thing for her, something mysterious, sometimes evil, and sometimes light as the moon halo. And something, somehow, connected with trees.

Her father, Steven Fiddler, the giver of her a surname which she always disliked, was no less amazed than her.

"Now...we need a selection of school books..." he murmured, looking at the list which came with a letter. "These names are crazy! You will be flying on a broom! I always thought they were good only to clean the floor from dust and pollen..."

Cristina was listening to his words with one ear, the second moved at every sound of the alley. She was seeing sparkles before her eyes; the street filled with the unknown, which was now part of her life. Big part.

"Ollivander's..." Steven again murmured under his nose. "Hey, here is written that he sells wands! I think you will need one, it was stated in the letter..."

The sound of the alley slowly became a murmur, when the girl stood before the first magical shop she was about to enter. It didn't look most imposing or most colorful but there was a definite charm in it like taken from the old victorian books with painterly depictions of old houses and floral shops.

Cristina walked into the cool shade of Mr. Ollivaner's store. It smelled of delicate dust and something undeciphered, like old wood and...forgotten memories.

It smelled of forgotten memories.

That thought halted the girl in the mid-step. She stood there, looking at the interior of the store, completely dazed. Her father was murmuring something, like always, but she only felt that strange longing in her whole body, a calling. Something called her in this old, dusty, and shady shop.

"I see, young lady, that you are very eager to choose your first wand" sounded the voice from her right. She moved her head in this direction, to see a completely ordinary older man, who looked a bit like a crooked tree.

"Ye---yes?" she managed to utter.

"I think already that I know what calls you" smiled the man and taking a small package from the shelf, similar to all packages there, unpacked it to show a wand.

Cristina gasped.

It was carved, shaped like a very old tree branch. She stretched her hand, cautiously, delicately, to touch the wand. She immediately felt a spark forming in her, an exciting feeling, which urged her to take wand into her hand. She grasped at it with a more bold move and then she felt as sparkles glitter before her eyes, she heard the voice of her father, moved voice of joy and she smiled widely. The wand was working in her hand and she felt like she found a friend that was destined for her yet she never was aware it exists. The magic flew through her soul and she knew it was always within her. And will never leave her, always stay. Never abandon her, never betray. The magic... the old and forgotten memory she sensed in this store.

"Does it suits you, young lady"? laughed silently Mr Ollivander, not even daring to take the just found soulmate from the hand of a happy and excited girl.

"Yes," Cristina exchanged the smile. "This one is mine."


End file.
